Somente só
by Antinom
Summary: Ken realmente sente algo por Davis, mas a triste verdade assoma-se à sua frente quando sai numa noite de Verão...


**Somente só**

Ken sempre tinha tido uma boa e sólida amizade com Davis. Ele agia normalmente enquanto estava na presença dele, mas ,às vezes, ele deixava escapar uns pequenos e inúteis sinais de que mostravam a Davis que ele pretendia uma relação mais profunda e intima. O problema… O problema era que Davis, apesar de ser similar a Ken em certos gostos não partilhava os mesmos valores socias. Melhor dizendo, Davis era melhor aceite socialmente e mais sociável do que Ken. Isso levava-os a um enorme grau de separação indesejável. Enquanto um se divertia loucamente, o outro enlouquecia de tédio. Ken sempre invejou a capacidade de socialização de Davis, tudo naquele rapaz moreno emanava confiança e alegria. Era uma daquelas pessoas com as quais toda a gente ansiava estar… Demais até… Ken sentia-se puramente rejeitado nessas alturas. O pior é que Davis apenas contava com o seu amigo para o ajudar em trabalhos escolares ou nos trabalhos de casa e resumia-se a isso e ao tempo que demoravam a fazê-los. Claro que eles se reuniam no tempo extra e obviamente que se discutiam outros assuntos extracurriculares, contudo, no âmago de Ken, Davis estaria sempre lá a preenche-lo. Pelo menos durante um bom bocado de anos. Esse tempo nunca chegava para nada. Conversas findavam-se soltas, palavras ecoavam sozinhas e nunca, ou pouco mesmo, se chegava ao cerne da questão. Ken gostava mesmo bastante de Davis, no entanto, se o dissesse poderia estragar a amizade formada eles.

Numa fatídica noite de festa… Ken aparece e depara-se com Davis agarrado a uma rapariga e a dançar muito intimamente e até demasiado agarrado a ela. Viu-os a pularem de alegria… Verdadeira alegria. Observou-os os segredinhos que sussurravam aos ouvidos um do outro. Repulsão. Até que os viu abraçados carinhosamente e numa demonstração clara de paixão. Quis impedi-los, mas a voz da razão falou mais alto… Ao menos ele estava feliz. Ainda não se tinha apercebido mas a rapariga era a Hikari. Sentiu-se traído. Sentiu-se revoltado! Quis fugir dali para o seu cantinho… Não percebia o porquê. Ou melhor, não queria entender, não queria perceber que ali estivesse um verdadeiro amor. Mais puro que o dele, sobretudo, mais aceitável que o dele… Ken mordia o lábio intensamente. Não sabia bem lidar com aquilo. Não quis mais olhar para eles. Aquela demonstração vil e suja de felicidade exacerbada enojava-o. Púdica e repulsivamente nojenta. Sentia um transtorno letal. Não obstante, não podia desfalecer de dor ali. Uma dor mais profunda e dolorosa atacava-lhe o cérebro-coração. Voltou-se mais uma vez para comtemplar a bela face de Davis… Aquela alegria deslavada, aquela insana demonstração de afeto por Hikari instilava nele uma dose de ódio e arrependimento profundo. Quis voltar a vomitar. Quis outra vez voltar para o seu cantinho. Desta vez não… Ele já tinha tido as suas possíveis confirmações de que as coisas entre eles poderiam não resultar. Aliás, ele sabia bem o que o esperava. É só que Davis lhe tinha apelado ao coração tanta vezes que Ken tinha desenvolvido uma certa dependência absurda por ele. Podia chamar-se de amor. Mas era um amor platonicamente proibido. Porém, ele sabia que nunca teria conseguido ficar com ele. Aliás, as personalidades deles entravam em choques tantas vezes. Riu-se freneticamente e internamente. O seu coração parou. Aquele riso não era dele. Pertencia a uma coisa que ele tinha enterrado no passado. Pertencia ao Imperador. Definitivamente, essa criação era incrivelmente maléfica e sem sentimentos. Dessa forma, só ele poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. Voltar a ser assim, sem sentimentos. Não criar relações de amizade com ninguém. Não ter mais sentimentos daqueles que nos ligam demasiado a pessoas impossíveis. Davis apenas usava Ken para os estudos e, lá pelo meio, fingia preocupar-se ou interessar-se pelas coisas dele, tal como séries ou outros afins. Só que existia sempre algo que Davis fazia que o deixava a pensar outras coisas, tais como: ligar-lhe para contar coisas aleatórias que se tivessem passado, como se quisesse algo mais ou apenas alegrá-lo… talvez fosse isso… E o pequeno e confuso Ken trocava tudo. Claramente, o Davis merecia ficar com a Hikari… Eles tinham para dar certo. Ambos eram desinibidos, ambos emanavam descontração à sua volta. Existia neles uma simbiose perfeita, uma linha translúcida e fina que os unia intimamente. Ken sorriu de tristeza. Finalmente tinha percebido que não iria ter o seu final feliz.

Olá, então o que é que acharam? Comentem e digam se querem que eu escreva mais desta história ou que escreva outras. Sugestões são bem-vindas :P


End file.
